Un cuento de Navidad
by Aspros
Summary: La época de Navidad es una fecha mágica. Porque un simple deseo puede unir corazones y rebasar fronteras. Ya que, a fin y al cabo, la felicidad consiste en un pequeño toque… de magia.
1. La Aventura de Rainbow Dash

**¡Hola a todos! Con motivo de este día tan bonito de Navidad, quise publicar una serie de cuentos sobre este tema y todo lo que ello engloba, desafortunadamente de los seis cuentos que planeaba hacer (uno por cada mane) solo pude hacer 2 ya que el trabajo me absorbió de lleno y el tiempo se me agotó, además de que la idea se vino tarde. Como sea, aquí les traigo el primero de tres cuentos, ya que el tercer está a la mitad, por ende ese lo subiré cuando lo termine ¿vale?**

**Sin mucho más que agregar, espero disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Como consejo, escuchen una bonita melodía de navidad, sobre todo si es piano o violín.**

**Disclaimer: **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, sino a Hasbro y su creadora Lauren Faust. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes, y uno que otro personaje mío, para el disfrute de los lectores._

**Summary: **_La época de Navidad es una fecha mágica. Porque un simple deseo puede unir corazones y rebasar fronteras. Ya que, a fin y al cabo, la felicidad consiste en un pequeño toque… de magia._

"**Un Cuento de Navidad"**

_La Aventura de Rainbow Dash_

"**Uniendo Corazones"**

Amanecía en la ciudad de Cloudsdale y mientras la luz de sol inundaba cada una de las casas que ahí se posaban, los pequeños pegasos despertaban de su sueño con renovadas energías y alegrías que hacían sonreír a sus orgullosos padres.

-¡Ahh! ¡No quiero levantarme!-

Claro, eso no era cierto en todos los casos.

Rainbow Dash, la pegaso de pelaje cian más veloz de Equestria se había vuelto a tapar con su cobertor de nubes hasta la cabeza impidiendo que la luz del astro rey pegara en su rostro. Maldijo con un siseo bajo y comenzó a estirar sus entumecidas extremidades para desperezarse. Vio el calendario y sonrió con renovada alegría, al fin y al cabo, hoy era noche buena ¡y que mejor! Mañana seria navidad.

Se levantó de su cama y se cepilló su crin multicolor, del desayuno se preocuparía después, ahora debía hacer lo que más le gustaba. Despejar el cielo de las feas nubes y alumbrar este hermoso día y de paso, batir un nuevo record.

Sin más salió de su casa rumbo a Ponyville volando a gran velocidad, acelerando a cada metro que avanzaba, intentando rebasar sus propios límites. Sin embargo hoy era un día diferente, no supo cuándo ni donde, pero disminuyó la velocidad de su vuelo, sintiendo los fríos copos de nieve contra su pelaje, sintiendo la fresca brisa de invierno en sus mejillas y lo mejor, el sabor de la nieve y la sensación de esta al derretirse en su lengua.

Sí, no existía nada mejor que la sensación de volar y que los copos de nieve choquen contra tu cara. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez si existía algo mejor, bueno, dos cosas mejores. Una era volar con los Wonderbolts a toda velocidad y la otra era abrir los regalos de Trothy Claus el día de navidad.

Se había portado bien todo el año, había hecho su trabajo (con uno que otro imprevisto) y había ayudado a todas sus amigas a salvar el mundo y todas esas cosas que para ella eran de lo más fácil. Rainbow sonrió en demasía, seguro que este año Trothy Claus le traería un gran regalo.

"_Vamos Rainbow, hoy le mostrare que soy la mejor pony y que merezco el más genial regalo de todos"_

Más tarde esa noche, después de haber despejado de nubes todo Ponyville, de haber ayudado en la granja de los Apple, de haber ido a arreglar (o empeorar) el desorden en la biblioteca de Twilight e incluso haber ayudado a una pobre viejecita a cruzar la ciudad (omitiendo claro, los improperios por la innecesaria velocidad) Rainbow Dash regresaba a su casa, cansada y algo adolorida por tanta actividad, pero con una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

La pegaso cian volteo al reconocer la voz que la llamaba. Scootaloo venia hacia ella en su scooter a toda velocidad. La pequeña potrilla se detuvo a penas a unos centímetros de su heroína, estaba emocionada, pronto seria navidad y ella recibiría un grandioso regalo, al igual que Rainbow Dash.

-Hola Scoo, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó ella acercándose a la pequeña.

-Voy a la casa club, ¡las Crusaders veremos a Trothy Claus esta noche!-

-¡Wow! Eso es genial, cuando lo vean deben decirme, tengo una enorme lista de regalos que darle personalmente-

-¿Qué pedirás Rainbow Dash?- La pequeña se le quedo mirando. ¿Qué podría pedir ella si era tan genial?

-Pues a decir verdad no estoy segura, ser admitida en la academia de los Wonderbolts, volar con Spitfire y Soarin- contesto con un ligero rosa pintando sus mejillas. –O tal vez que el me note- diciendo lo último en un susurro.

-¡Eso es genial! Yo también pedí ser admitida en los Wonderbolts… aunque me conformaría con poder volar- terminó ella con un tono triste.

Rainbow la vio cabizbaja y no pudo evitar abrazar a la pequeña. No supo que le llevo a hacerlo, pero solo la pego a su pecho, intentando darle un poco de alivio a su tristeza.

-No te preocupes Scoo, algún día lo conseguirás… y no necesitaras ninguna clase de magia para ser la más rápida del mundo, después de mí claro-

Sin decir nada más, la pequeña se abrazó un poco más fuerte y un poco más de tiempo a ella. Se limpió una pequeña lagrimilla de felicidad y le sonrió agradeciéndole en silencio las palabras de apoyo.

-Oye Rainbow. ¿Ya hiciste tu carta para Trothy Claus?-

Los engranajes en la cabeza de la pegaso retrocedieron a los sucesos del día y sus buenas acciones, intentando buscar el momento en que escribiera la dichosa carta. Su cerebro hizo click al darse cuenta que había olvidado el hecho más importante.

-¡Mi carta!-

Y sin previo aviso salió disparada hacia el cielo dejando a una Scootaloo riendo por la torpeza de su gran y mejor heroína a todo lo largo de Equestria.

Mientras tanto, a máxima velocidad volaba Rainbow Dash sin fijarse demasiado en el camino. Ya había oscurecido y la tormenta había arreciado un poco más así que su visión no era la mejor en esos momentos, pero eso no le importaba, debía llegar y escribir su carta antes de que el llegara porque si no, no habría regalos y tal vez no podría entrar a los Wonderbolts o no volaría a la par de Spitfire y Soarin (de preferencia Soarin).

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no vio una gran sombra que se cernía frente a ella. Y lo último que pudo ver y escuchar fue un coro de gritos de sorpresa… y una que otra maldición.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Podía escuchar toda una bulla en la estancia de su casa. No recordaba mucho de antes de dormir. Un encuentro con Scootaloo, un vuelo veloz a su casa a hacer quien sabe qué y después nada. Abrió los ojos, atenta al alboroto que se oía debajo de su habitación… ¿Alboroto? ¿Mientras ella dormía? ¡¿En su propia casa?!

Rainbow se incorporó asustada. Con desconcierto notó que las luces de toda la casa se encontraban apagadas a excepción de la luz que lograba pasar a través de la puerta de su habitación. ¿Acaso había entrado algún ladrón? ¿Y si querían robarle sus trofeos de la más veloz? ¡Por Celestia, no su autógrafo de los Wonderbolts!

Con velocidad abrió la puerta y corrió hasta la sala cada vez más preocupada al escuchar un coro de voces que no se preocupaban en lo absoluto por disminuir su tono para no ser escuchados.

Dobló la esquina y dejo salir un jadeo que alertó a toda la multitud presente en su casa; unos nueve pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia ella que no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

-…-

-…-

-…Incomodo-

-Cállate tonto-

-¡No! ¡Cállate tú!-

-¡Cállense los dos!-

-¿Qué no ven que está en shock?-

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Nunca ha visto un reno?-

-Supongo que sí, pero tal vez ver seis renos en tu propia casa durante la noche puede ser algo…-

-…Incomodo-

-¡Cállense todos!- gritó Rainbow exasperada por el coro de voces que parecían ignorarla.

-Vaya… tiene carácter… sus crías también tendrán carácter-

-Uhh, Parece que se enfadó-

-Sí, pero es su culpa aun así-

-¡Sí! Ella lastimo al tonto de Rodolfo-

-¡Sí! Me lastimó mi pata…. ¡Oye!-

Rainbow Dash suspiró exasperada. Con todos esos renos hablando al mismo tiempo no podía entender lo que decían. Un momento, ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos invadiendo su tranquilo hogar de todas maneras?

-¿Podrían hablar de uno por uno?- cuestionó intentando sacar algo de la poca paciencia que tenía para aquellos molestos e indeseados invitados.

-Recuerden nuestro plan chicos, venimos a que se disculpe por lastimar al tonto de Rodolfo-

-Sí, que se disculpe conmigo… ¡Oye!-

-Tengo hambre… Oye pegaso, ¿tienes un sándwich de margaritas? ¡Amo el sándwich de margaritas!-

-No sé qué esperamos, deberíamos castigarla por retrasarnos en nuestra importante misión-

-Si hacemos eso el jefe nos castigara… ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando nos dejó solos en un parque para niños humanos?-

-Ohhh cielos, ni me lo recuerdes, nunca pensé que existirían monstruos tan pequeños-

-¡A mi aun me duele mi lomo!-

Rainbow Dash tomó aire profundamente. Ahí, en la estancia de su casa se encontraban al menos seis renos de distintos tamaños. Uno, el que parecía el líder se intentaba apegar al plan o lo que fuera, otro, uno pequeño que inconscientemente caía en las bromas de los demás para darse cuenta demasiado tarde. Otro pensando en las posibilidades de salir bien librado si la atacaban por alguna razón que ella desconocía y otro que estaba pidiendo comida como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-Ejem- dijo una voz detrás de ella. –Creo que yo podría explicártelo-

Rainbow Dash volteó la mirada y su quijada casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa. Él estaba ahí, de pie frente a ella. La miraba con sorpresa y duda por su reacción, de pelaje negro y con los ojos teñidos de un suave color dorado. Con el sombrero rojo que culminaba con un pequeño cascabel de oro y que tintineaba a cada movimiento y un gran abrigo de color rojo y blanco que cubría casi todo su cuerpo… ¡Era el! ¡Era Trothy Claus en su propia casa!

Aunque debía admitir que no era como lo imaginó, no era ni viejo ni regordete, este era joven y… atractivo… ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¿Acaso estaba pensando de esa manera de Trothy Claus?

-¿…Tro..thy… Claus?- pregunto ella sonrojada sin saber si lo que pensó salió de su boca… es que simplemente era algo tan… ¡Asombroso!

-…-

-¡Ja! Cree que gruñoncito es el jefe-

-Uhhh, gruñoncito la va a matar-

-¡Ya cállense!…y no, no soy el-

Y tan rápido como su Sonic Rainboom sus ilusiones desaparecieron. Lo miró a los ojos y no vio atisbo de broma, a decir verdad, no podía ver ni una minúscula sonrisa en el rostro amargado del pegaso frente a ella.

-Rage, no deberías ser así con nuestra futura heroína-

El aludido pegaso de pelaje oscuro volteó la mirada con algo de furia.

Rainbow vio con sorpresa a un unicornio de pelaje blanco y cálidos ojos verdes salir de su cocina levitando un gran y nada ahorrativo sándwich de margaritas sin atisbo de vergüenza.

-Hola señorita, permítame presentarme- dijo el viejo pony. –Soy Trothy Claus, el pegaso de ceño fruncido es mi alegre ayudante, Rage y los demás, son mis renos-

-Tío, aun no entiendo porque rayos estamos aquí- dijo de repente Rage.

-No sé por qué no lo entiendes sobrino, necesitamos ayuda, ella es buena volando; nos puede ayudar- dijo como si fuera solo cuestión de sumar uno más uno.

Rainbow estaba con la quijada abierta, ahí, frente a ella, estaba Trothy Claus, el ser legendario que traía regalos a todo el mundo el día de navidad, hablando como si nada en su sala.

-¡Pero ella es la causa de que necesitemos ayuda!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

Rage bufó enojado, estar aquí era una pérdida de tiempo, y estaban retrasados… Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como el anciano se acercaba la pegaso de crin multicolor sonriendo, con esa sonrisa tan característica de él… como si ya supiera todo lo que iba a suceder.

-Vera señorita Rainbow Dash, puedo tutearla, ¿verdad?-

Rainbow Dash salió de su ensoñación y asintió repetidas veces con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Trothy sonrió en respuesta. –Seguramente no lo recuerdas, pero tuvimos un altercado contigo hace un par de horas-

Rainbow lo miró con duda. Eso no podía ser cierto, si se hubiera encontrado con él, lo recordaría, eso es seguro.

-Cuando regresabas a casa, accidentalmente chocaste contra nosotros, lastimando al pobre de Rodolfo- dijo señalando a uno de los renos, el cual balanceaba una de sus patas que estaba vendadas mientras intentaba hacer la cara triste más falsa que en su vida hubiera visto.

¿Acaso quería decir lo que ella estaba pensando?

-Por ende, necesitamos tu ayuda para remplazar a Rodolfo- tras de él Rage puso los ojos en blanco. Ni él le hacía caso a tu tío… Abrió los ojos. ¡Ella estaba sonriendo!

Rainbow dio un respingo. ¡Si era lo que estaba pensando!

-Entonces, tal vez tú podrías ayudarnos-

-¡Sí!-

-Perfecto, todo arreglado- sonrió cínicamente. -¿Ves que no era tan difícil, sobrino?-

Rage murmuró por lo bajo, odiando de paso a su tío mientras todos los renos comenzaban a salir de la casa para formarse en una fila frente a un gran trineo de color rojo.

-Bien, entonces señorita Rainbow Dash, si me hace el favor de seguirme- Rainbow no dejaba de sonreír, cumpliría uno de sus sueños de potrilla y no defraudaría a uno de sus más grandes héroes.

Ambos salieron al patio y Rainbow se detuvo observando el gran vehículo que se encontraba estacionado en su jardín. Un Trineo del tamaño de un árbol yacía frente a ella. Los detalles plateados resplandecían a la luz de la luna; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la enorme bolsa de terciopelo rojo que estaba dentro de él.

-¿Te gusta?- presumió Trothy con orgullo. –Todos se sorprenden cuando lo ven-

-E…es… ¡grandioso!-

Con velocidad característica, dio vueltas alrededor del trineo apreciando cada detalle, para al final volar hasta la bolsa de regalos y verla como la cosa más increíble del mundo. Porque eso era, ahí se encontraban los regalos de todos los ponys del mundo, y estaba segura, ahí se encontraba su regalo.

Trothy la veía divertido, ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que había visto a alguien sorprenderse con la majestuosidad de su trineo. Sonrió con nostalgia al mirar a su sobrino salir de la casa, él había respondido de la misma manera hace ya muchos años.

-Señorita Rainbow, es hora de comenzar-

Rainbow asintió y voló hasta el en un parpadeo. -Colóquese aquí- dijo Trothy, acomodándola al frente de la fila de renos. –Rage, prepárala-

-¡¿Qué?!- escupió Rage, agrandando sus ojos al pasar a su lado.

-Rage- llamó en voz baja, al lado de Rainbow. –Prepara a la señorita. _Apropiadamente_- enfatizó.

¿Apropiadamente? Se refería a vestirla.

-¡No!-

-Rage, estás perdiendo tiempo valioso- dijo reprobadoramente. –Ayúdale a colocarse el arnés-

-¿Qué? No, eso no es necesario, puedo colocármelo yo sola-

-Ahora, Rainbow- empezó Trothy con la mirada fría y ese tono reprobador que usaba con su sobrino para chantajearlo emocionalmente y que así hiciera las cosas. –Una señorita no rechaza la ayuda cuando es necesaria-

-Pe.. pero-

-Rainbow Dash- y los cálidos ojos verdes de Trothy Claus se volvieron frías gemas de jade.

Rage puso los ojos en blanco. No había posibilidad de que la terca pegaso aceptara tal propuesta. Abrió los ojos. Con la mirada baja y un leve rojo invadiendo sus mejillas, ella se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más.

Contento con el resultado, Trothy se volteó hacia su sobrino que lo mataba con la mirada. –Ahora, sobrino-

Rainbow vio que el pegaso se acercó a e ella con mucha reticencia. Con nerviosismo levanto los arneses que se encontraban a su lado y los paso por sobre su lomo, cuidando de no tocar mucho sus alas y arrancarle una que otra pluma.

-Ya, déjame-

-¡Quédate quieta!- rugió a sus espaldas. Rainbow dio un respingo y volvió la vista al frente. Rage frunció el ceño una vez más, le temblaban los cascos y se estaba poniendo más nervioso a cada momento.

Detrás de él Trothy se encontraba riéndose ahogadamente mientras subía a su puesto en el trineo.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo?- se burló ella.

-Uhh, tiene coraje, eso sí es una hembra- se escuchó de uno de los renos.

-Si te quedaras quieta, podría poner este estúpido pestillo- aseguró el, ignorando a los renos y disminuyendo a nada la distancia que los separaba. No pudo darse cuenta de la mirada que los seis renos, y Trothy, pusieron ante tal atrevimiento.

Rainbow se puso rígida ante la baja y demandante voz que se abría camino hasta sus orejas y que enviaba escalofríos a su columna. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió los cascos de él rozar sus flancos para amarrar otro nudo.

–… No te muevas- susurró.

A Rainbow cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerse quieta y no voltearse a darle un golpe a ese atrevido pegaso que seguro disfrutaba ponerla nerviosa, tocándola y mirándola con esos ojos dorados.

-Ahí, listo- sus cascos soltaron el broche y se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

-… Si, gracias- murmuró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Ahora, escucha con atención- dijo el a su lado.

Rage comenzó a amarrarse los arneses justo a su derecha. –Puede que esa chatarra parezca pesada y difícil de mover, pero si no vuelas con más velocidad que ella, serás solo una carga más-

Ella lo miro con furia. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿No sabía acaso quien era ella? La pegaso más veloz de Equestria ni más ni menos.

-Entonces prepárate para convertirte en "una carga más"- aseguró con decisión.

-Ya lo veremos, cría- finalizó colocándose en posición. -¡Listos!- gritó abriendo sus alas en toda su envergadura. Rainbow también lo hizo.

-¡Listos! ¡A mi cuenta pequeños!- gritó Trothy desde su asiento. –¡Tres!-

-Oye, ¿por qué nosotros estamos hasta el frente?-

-Nosotros alzamos el vuelo-

-¡Dos!-

-Pero no hay más pegasos… ¿Los renos vuelan?-

-¡Uno!-

El la miró y le sonrió. -Magia-

-¡Vamos!-

Todos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad. Rainbow trastabilló un par de veces pero se mantuvo a la par de Rage. Cuando el pegaso asintió ambos aletearon y comenzaron a elevarse con los renos pisándoles los talones. Miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a todos los renos hablando entre ellos, unos riendo y otros gritando enojados o golpeándose entre sí. Ella no jalaba y ellos no empujaban. Nadie se esforzaba más de la cuenta, todo era magia.

-Bien pequeños, tenemos solo unas horas antes del amanecer y nos falta más de media Equestria- dijo Trothy haciendo brillar su cuerno. –¡Así que vamos! ¡Hagamos de esta navidad, una digna de recordar!-

Una aurora apareció en cielo y Rainbow supo que hacer. Aleteó con más fuerza aun y todos se dirigieron hacia la luz.

Si, esta navidad sería algo que ella jamás olvidaría.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

-Esta es la siguiente-

-¿De quién es esta casa?- preguntó ella entrando por la ventana.

-Un tal Soarin Dash, o algo así-

Rainbow calló del alfeizar de la ventana y cerró los ojos esperando encontrar el frio y duro piso. Su cuerpo aterrizo sobre una superficie mullida, seguro no era el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se vio en una cama revuelta. Paredes pintadas de azul a su alrededor con imágenes de los Wonderbolts pegadas por todas partes.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Rage desde la ventana. –Tienes suerte que ese tonto se haya caído de la cama-

Rainbow vio con horror como a un lado de la cama, sobre el suelo se encontraba un Soarin Dash envuelto en sabanas mientras masticaba un cojín entre sueños.

-¡Es Soarin!- dio un pequeño gritito.

-Shh, silencio tonta-

Rage entró a la habitación y sin detenerse fue hasta el pequeño, y algo insignificante (en palabras de Rage) árbol de navidad. Colocó un pequeño paquetito debajo de este y se dispuso a salir por el mismo sitio donde había entrado.

Iba a saltar la ventana cuando sintió que olvidaba algo. Volteó la mirada y se encontró a una embelesada pegaso mirando al dormilón en el suelo. Rage suspiró.

-Oye, si no nos vamos no terminaremos nunca-

Rainbow no lo había escuchado. Se encontraba observado con fascinación y un tono rosa en sus mejillas, al macho que le hacía latir el corazón. Ya hace mucho había deseado estar cerca de él, hablarle, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad. Y verlo dormir era la imagen más tierna que había visto.

-Oye, cría, vámonos- gruño Rage detrás de ella.

-Espera-

-Espera, mis cascos ¡vámonos!-

Rainbow lo ignoró olímpicamente. Había estado esperando una oportunidad así y ahora la tenía en bandeja de plata. Con cuidado se acercó al rostro del pegaso, cada vez más nerviosa. A cada centímetro de distancia que salvaba entre ellos, su corazón latía más a prisa y no le importaba que le diera un paro cardiaco, lo besaría, aunque fuera una sola vez en su vida.

Rage abrió los ojos sorprendido. Una vocecita en su cabeza le ordenó detenerla… y sin saber la razón avanzo hasta ella, pisando una pequeña pelotita que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Un peso en su espalda la venció y Rainbow se encontró besando sorprendida a un integrante de los Wonderbolts con los ojos abiertos.

Ambos se miraron, ojos violetas y ojos azules se encontraron. Y sin saber muy bien la razón, ambos se acoplaron.

Rainbow no cabía de júbilo, Soarin le estaba respondiendo. Con caricias suaves y delicadas, pequeños mordiscos que la hacían estremecer y cortos gemidos que lo hacían vibrar.

Ambos se separaron de manera lenta, no sin que Soarin dejara una ínfima caricia de su lengua en sus labios. Quiere más, yo quiero más.

Se acercó nuevamente con la intención de continuar, pero un brillo la cegó de repente y un ruido seco se escuchó. Rainbow abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Soarin inconsciente en el suelo.

-Rainbow, tenemos que continuar-

Rainbow volteó de un lado a otro, intentando procesar lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unos segundos. Primero había tropezado en la cama del más sexy macho en toda Equestria, después había terminado besándolo y él respondiendo, y después ¡Puuff! Todo había terminado.

Miró a Rage.

-Sí, se lo que dirás, pero no me importa, debemos terminar-

-Tu-

-Rainbow-

-Como te atreves- siseó.

-Rainbow, cálmate-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Aaaahhh!-

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

-Aun no puedo creer que hallamos terminado a tiempo- dijo Rage cayendo al suelo exhausto.

-Te dije que lo haríamos- aseguro ella cayendo a su lado.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Después de su corta pelea, donde Rage fue el más herido, golpeado, insultado y hasta mordido (eso no lo lamenta demasiado) habían hecho las paces gracias a Trothy que una vez más los había convencido (chantajeado) para que pararan. Después, había recorrido media Equestria entre peleas y discusiones entre ellos, entregando los regalos y despertando a mitad de la población sin haberse dado cuenta; gracias al cielo que tenían a Trothy para dormirlos, sino, seguro ya no sería tan mágico.

Rage se levantó y enfrentó con seriedad la divertida mirada de su inusitada compañera. Rainbow hizo lo mismo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Gracias… supongo- dijo el, estirando su casco hacia ella.

-De nada- contestó ella.

-Eres rápida-

-Lo sé-

-Presumida-

-Gruñón-

-Cursi-

-Celoso-

-¡Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh! ¡Te venció Rage!- gritaron el coro de renos detrás de él.

-¡Métanse en sus asuntos!- gritó el ofuscado ante la burla de todos, incluyendo a Rainbow que no paraba de reír.

-Muy bien pequeños, es hora de partir- dijo Trothy Claus desde arriba de su trineo.

Ambos voltearon la vista y asintieron.

-Supongo que es el adiós, ¿no?-

-Supones bien, cría-

Ella lo miró y el respondió su mirada. Tal vez esta era una despedida momentánea, pero ambos sabían que no era un adiós.

-Espero volver a volar contigo-

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo el, y aprovechando que aún no había soltado su casco la jaló hacia si, sellando sus labios con un beso que, a pesar de no haber sido esperado, fue bien recibido.

Ella cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, agachándolo al tiempo que sus bocas se juntaban y sus lenguas luchaban en una deliciosa danza que ambos sabían perdida.

Ella se apartó y el siguió sus labios hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron un poco de aire. Ante la necesidad, él también se separó sin quererlo. Apoyo su frente en la de ella y le sonrió, no queriendo ocultar su sonrojo de la violeta mirada.

-Me voy- dijo el, pasando su lengua por los labios femeninos, seduciéndola.

-Aquí estaré- prometió.

Un brillo inundo su mirada y todo se volvió oscuro una vez más. Rage la sostuvo en sus brazos y dejo escapar un suspiro; era hora de partir.

Con lentitud y disfrutando el cargarla sobre si, la condujo a su habitación. La colocó sobre su cama y se tomó su tiempo en contemplarla. Era una lástima que jamás la volvería a ver, pero aun así estaba feliz. La había conocido, y había probado en pedazo de cielo; había tocado el arcoíris.

Permitiéndose una vez más y un poco más de tiempo, posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Degustó su sabor, importándole poco que este se confundiera con la sal de una de sus lágrimas.

Se separó de ella y la contemplo en silencio, maldiciendo su destino. Envidiaba a ese tonto dormilón, el si podría hacer lo que él no podía, con suerte, llegaría a darle todo el amor que él podría darle. Con suerte..

-Ya es hora sobrino- dijo Trothy tras de él.

-Tío, ¿tu sabias?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-

-… A veces tienes que seguir, aunque lo único que te mantenga sean las esperanzas de un mejor futuro-

-…No comprendo-

-Con el tiempo lo entenderás-

-…-

-Vámonos-

Rage asintió antes de voltearse a verla por última vez.

-Si-

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Rainbow despertó de golpe al sentir la luz del sol en su rostro. Se encontraba en su cama y no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Con esfuerzo intentó acordarse de lo sucedido pero no pudo recordar más que su absurdo sueño en el que besaba a Soarin. Había sido tan irreal, tan perfecto que hasta lo sentía aun sentía una calidez en sus labios.

Se levantó con renovada alegría y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno. Con pereza busco en las alacenas algunas margaritas y algo de pan. Pero no encontró nada, algo raro pensó ella, ya que recordaba haber comprado la despensa hace un par de días.

"_Seguro me lo comí todo"_

Entonces, vio el calendario y con sorpresa vio que hoy era 25 de diciembre. Hoy era navidad.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y olvidando su desayuno voló hasta su árbol para encontrarse con que no había nada ahí. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Había sido buena pony! Voló alrededor de su árbol sin observar alguna pequeña caja o paquete. Nada.

Decir que estaba desilusionada era poco. Se sentó en el suelo preguntándose qué había pasado cuando volteó y vio una pequeña carta colgando de una de las ramas.

Sin esperar la tomó entre sus cascos y la abrió, encontrando una pequeña nota escrita con perfecta caligrafía.

_Estimada Rainbow Dash._

_Te preguntaras por qué no hay un regalo de navidad esperando debajo de tu árbol._

_Esa es una pregunta sencilla señorita._

_La respuesta es porque ya lo recibiste. _

_La magia de la navidad es tan poderosa que, como el amor, une corazones._

_¿Por qué no sales a buscar aquello que siempre has deseado?_

_Tu buen amigo, Trothy Claus._

_PD. Rage dice que tienes pésimo gusto para los machos._

_PD2. Rodolfo te pide perdón por acabarse todos tus sándwich de margaritas._

¿Pero qué demonios?

-Jajaajajajajajajaja- rio Rainbow pensando quien de sus amigas habría venido hasta su casa haciéndose pasar por Trothy Claus a dejarle una nota, y de paso acabarse su despensa.

Aun con espasmos de la risa anterior, Rainbow Dash se limpió una lagrimilla de su ojo. Guardó la nota en un cajón y se preparó para salir.

Abrió la puerta y volteo una vez más la mirada hacia donde había guardado la nota.

-La navidad une corazones… ¿tendrá algo que ver?-

"_Bueno, eso lo tendré que comprobar"_

"**Un Cuento de Navidad"**

_La Aventura de Rainbow Dash_

"**Uniendo Corazones"**

_**FIN**_

_**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó?**_

_**Sin más que decir, solo les pido una última cosa. Lean, disfruten y sean parte de la magia. **_


	2. La Aventura de Fluttershy

**Y aquí está el segundo cuento de navidad. No diré mucho, ¿vale? Solo espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Recuerden, disfruten con una buena canción y una taza de café o chocolate caliente.**

**Disclaimer: **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, sino a Hasbro y su creadora Lauren Faust. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes, y uno que otro personaje mío, para el disfrute de los lectores.**_

**Summary: **_**La época de Navidad es una fecha mágica. Porque un simple deseo puede unir corazones y rebasar fronteras. Ya que, a fin y al cabo, la felicidad consiste en un pequeño toque… de magia.**_

"**Un Cuento de Navidad"**

_La Aventura de Fluttershy_

"**Un Simple Deseo"**

Sí, el día llegaba como todos los años a Ponyville. Podía verlo en las caras alegres de los potrillos y sentirlo en el templado viendo que acariciaba su pelaje. Las fiestas invernales estaban al otro lado de la esquina y todos los habitantes de la villa ya habían comenzado a prepararse para las festividades, ya habían colocado su árbol de navidad, decorándolo en familia como la tradición lo indicaba.

Fluttershy despertó ese día con el gorgoteo de los pájaros en su ventana. Con pereza se levantó y tallo uno de sus ojos, permitiéndose dejar escapar un enorme bostezo que la hizo lagrimear. Miró a todos lados, sabiéndose que olvidaba algo de suma importancia y una felicidad inusitada la invadió al ver la fecha "24 de diciembre".

Eran tradición las fiestas y las cenas de navidad, compartir los momentos y aventuras del año y divertirse todos como una gran familia; y eso la alegraba mucho en verdad. Además de todo, Trothy Claus siempre entregaba regalos si te portabas bien, y eso ella siempre lo había hecho. Miró su árbol y sonrió orgullosa, este año seguramente Ángel también recibiría un gran regalo, después de todo ambos se habían esforzado mucho en mejorar la actitud de la pequeña criatura para con los demás.

Salió de casa dispuesta a hacer sus quehaceres cotidianos con una pequeña bolsa colgando de su espalda. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar contagiarse de la paz y felicidad de aquellos días, viendo a través de las ventanas el compartir de las familias, el amor y la unidad que, solo por ser casi navidad, eran palpables en el aire.

Como esperaba, las tiendas de la villa apenas estaban abriendo sus puertas y recibían con sonrisas muy diferentes, estas eran sonrisas no solo de alegría y agradecimiento, no. Estas sonrisas destilaban felicidad, amor y buenos deseos, eran sonrisas de navidad, y eso la ponía muy feliz.

Entró a una de las tantas tiendas que de la calle y se acercó al recibidor quien charlaba animadamente con otro pony. Al verla este le sonrió y se aproximó.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Fluttershy?- preguntó el.

-Ehmm, solo busco algo de comida para mascotas-

-¿Para Ángel?-

Ella asintió, ya había llegado a este local en anteriores ocasiones y ya conocía al unicornio que lo atendía. Era alguien amable y que le había dado algunas recetas para sus tantas mascotas, pero con Ángel se la había visto difícil, el pequeño conejo era algo quisquilloso con su comida y con se alimentaba de cualquier cosa.

-Ten, estoy seguro que esto le gustara-

Ella recibió el paquete y dejó unas monedas en el mostrador como pago. Con un corto gracias y un hasta luego, se dirigió a la salida no sin antes escuchar "¡Que tengas una feliz Navidad Fluttershy!"

Llegó a la calle y pudo notar como pequeños copos de nieve caían de cielo. Estaba nevando y pronto todo Ponyville tendría un tono blanco hermoso, las montañas se volverían de cristal y las chimeneas de las casas pronto se encenderían para calentar a sus habitantes.

Disfrutando la caminata y sin apurar su paso, comenzó su camino de regreso. Comenzó a tararear un pequeño fragmento de villancico que recordaba de cuando era potrilla. Ella mentiría si dijera que no disfrutaba como cualquier pequeño de estas épocas, jugar en la nieve o tomar un chocolate caliente, pequeños placeres que ella disfrutaba en demasía, con sus mascotas o sus amigas.

-Vamos Miss Derpy, te enseñare lo que es un Marygold-

-Pero, Doctor. ¿Qué es eso?-

-Oh, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que te gustara tanto como tus muffins. ¡Es una delicia de chocolate!-

Fluttershy sonrió ante la escena. La navidad no solo era una época de paz y armonía, también era una época de amor, y a pesar de que ella aun no conocía tal sentimiento, era muy feliz al lado de sus queridas amigas y mascotas.

-Applejack, solo estaremos la abuela Smith, Applebloom, tú y yo- escuchó Fluttershy a sus espaldas. –¿Por qué llevamos tanta comida? No acabaremos con todo esto-

Un pequeño sonrojo invadió las amarillas mejillas de la pegaso al ver al mayor de los hermanos Apple. No sabía desde cuándo o siquiera la razón, pero la amabilidad y tranquilidad del semental de pelaje rojo le había llamado la atención. Su gentileza y hasta cierto punto, tierna actitud la habían capturado.

Nadie conocía este hecho, ni siquiera ella misma lo definía del todo bien. No había cruzado más de dos palabras con él, y a veces, en su tiempo libre, Big Macintosh llegaba a su mente, jugueteando en su imaginación con palabras delicadas y sonrisas amables.

Lo había intentado platicar con sus amigas, disfrazando el nombre de Big Macintosh claro está, pero, a pesar de toda la ayuda, nunca pudo definir ese sentir que la invadía al ver al semental. Twilight la hizo leer interminables columnas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo de la biblioteca, buscando algún "síntoma" que coincidiera con alguno de los suyos; claro que el sentir "mariposas en el estómago" y que "su corazón se agitara como si corriera una maratón al verlo" no serían síntomas o signos de alguna enfermedad descrita en los manuscritos. Rainbow Dash en cambio, confundió sus síntomas con algo parecido a "estar a punto de ganar una carrera contra un gran adversario"; claro que ella no estaba en ninguna carrera y por supuesto, no tenía ningún adversario al que ganar.

Así, todas y cada una la habían intentado ayudar, dándole los más variopintos consejos sobre su sentir. Vale aclarar que nada ayudo hasta que se encontró con la Princesa Cadence, la princesa del amor. Le conto sus preocupaciones, sus sueños y la forma en que se sentía al estar cerca del semental, y lo único que la princesa pudo contestar con una gran sonrisa fue: "Mi querida Fluttershy; tu estas enamorada".

¿Amor? ¿Ese sentimiento que hacía que los ponys se quisieran mucho, estuvieran siempre juntos, luego se casaran y tuvieran potrillos, para luego envejecer juntos, compartiendo toda una vida de alegrías? ¿Ese amor? La Princesa Mi Amore Cadence, asintió con energía, ella lo aprobaba al cien por ciento.

Y después de haberse desmayado por un par de horas, había pensado en la no tan remota posibilidad de estar sintiendo eso por el pony de las manzanas; la pregunta era, ¿por qué? Ella no lo conocía, ni siquiera había charlado con él, y en diferentes ocasiones un saludo ocasional y cordial, un encuentro en el mercado de la villa y ya, nada más.

"_El amor trabaja de diferentes y misteriosas maneras, y a veces junta a los ponys menos esperados" _Había dicho ella. No comprendió la idea en realidad, pero Cadence le aconsejó seguir a su corazón, algo raro porque ella no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Por esa misma razón estaba ahí, ella, escondida detrás de un puesto de verduras y acechando cual acosador a Big Macintosh que jalaba con dificultad una carreta que fácilmente llevaba comestibles para un batallón entero. Debía admitirlo, el semental de pelaje carmesí era grande, se notaba a leguas cuan desarrollado estaba… Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y con el rostro sonrojado, no debía pensar así, no quería que todos pensaran que era una pervertida. Miro a todos lados para ver si alguien la estaba observando y suspiró aliviada, al parecer nadie la había notado.

Deseando no pensar más en esas cosas que la ponían nerviosa y la habían sonrojar, dio vuelta en otra dirección, alejándose del objeto de sus fantasías, sin saber muy bien la razón. Ya había terminado sus compras, así que solo se dirigía a su casa a alimentar a sus crías.

Más tarde, después de llegar a su casa y haber alimentado a todas sus mascotas, Fluttershy se preparaba para asistir a la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la plaza central de la villa. Habiéndose bañado y puesto un vestido que Rarity había confeccionado para ella, salió de casa rumbo al lugar de la fiesta.

-¡Ayuda!-

Fluttershy miró hacia dentro del bosque Everfree, de donde provenia el grito de auxilio. Volteo a un lado y otro con miedo, esperando ver algo terrorífico que la hiciera huir.

-¡Alguien, ayuda!-

"_Oh cielos, oh cielos. Alguien debería ir a ayudar a ese pony"_

-¡No hay nadie más! ¡Ayuda!-

"_Oh cielos, debería ir a pedir ayuda"_

-¡No hay mucho tiempo! ¡Ayuda!-

"_Pero… pero… ¡No!"_

Con miedo se adentró a través de los troncos de los árboles, sorteando ramas y raíces, guiada por los gritos de auxilio y los rugidos de lo que parecía ser un feroz animal.

-¡Largo gatos! ¡Váyanse! ¡Ushcale!-

Fluttershy esperaba ver muchas cosas, una hidra, una manticora, incluso una cocatriz aterrorizando a un pobre pony; pero jamás espero ver a un unicornio que parecía tener varios kilos de más, trepado en un árbol alejando de si un grupo de gatitos salvajes con una vara de madera.

-¡Largo criaturas de mal!-

La imagen le parecio tan bizarra que no supo cómo reaccionar. Después de un par de minutos se acercó y ahuyento a los gatitos que corrieron felices al terminar su pequeña travesura. Uno incluso volteo la vista al asustado unicornio antes de irse y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que le hizo temblar.

-¿Ya se fueron todos?-

-Ehmm, si, ya se fueron-

-Oh, vaya eso es bueno- dijo él, bajando del árbol con dificultad. –La verdad no sé cómo fue que subí, pero cuando veo a esas criaturas del mal, simplemente dejo de ser yo mismo-

Fluttershy aun lo miraba con duda. El pobre anciano le costaba respirar, seguro que subir a la copa del árbol había sido una odisea para alguien como él.

-Gracias, pequeña- le tendió el casco. –Soy Trothy Claus, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Oh, soy Fluttershy…-

Tardó un poco de tiempo en que su cabeza localizara el nombre.

-¿Tu eres Trothy Claus? ¿El unicornio que entrega muchos regalos el día de navidad?-

El sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

-Eso es increíble, es un honor saludarle señor Trothy Claus. Su trabajo llevando alegría a toda Equestria es grandioso-

-Oh, querida, eres muy amable- contestó el sintiendo vergüenza. –Pero solo hago mi trabajo-

-Aun así señor, es usted muy bueno, pero debo preguntar. ¿Qué hace usted en este lugar?-

El abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sintió algo avergonzado al olvidar su gran responsabilidad.

-Jajaja, veras querida. Cuando viajo en mi trineo, a veces dejo conducir a mi querido sobrino… pero él se deja llevar y en una vuelta algo fuerte, perdí el equilibrio y caí del trineo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba rodeado por esas endemoniadas creaturas del averno que no me dejaban de seguir. Pedí auxilio y nadie aparecía… Oh, debiste ver la sed de sangre en esas feroces bestias-

Fluttershy solo se reía por lo bajo. No podía entender como alguien como él le temía a los gatitos, pero le eran muy graciosos los ademanes que realizaba.

-Y ahí fue cuando apareciste tú, te agradezco en serio que los hallas ahuyentado-

-Oh, no fue nada, en serio-

-Claro que sí, me salvaste la vida pequeña. Y como unicornio de honor, te debo un deseo. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?-

-No deseo nada en realidad señor-

-Bah, tonterías- se acercó a ella y con su cuerno tocó su frente. –Querida, todos deseamos algo, incluso yo, pero a veces nos da miedo desear, porque nos da miedo que este no se haga realidad-

"_Deseo… deseo poder tener un día muy feliz al lado de los ponys que amo… un día de paz y tranquilidad"_

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil… espera… hay algo más… ¡oh si, lo encontré! Tu más grande deseo-

"…_Deseo… Deseo conocer lo que es el amor"_

-Que así sea entonces-

Y con un deslumbrante brillo todo se volvió oscuridad para Fluttershy. Su cuerpo tocó el suelo con delicadeza gracias a la magia del unicornio frente a ella quien la veía de manera paternal.

-Espero que mi regalo cumpla tus expectativas, pequeña-

-¡Tío! ¿Qué haces ahí?- grito un pegaso de pelaje oscuro desde el un trineo que flotaba en el aire.

-Oh, sobrino, simplemente le agradecía a una amable señorita el haberme ayudado-

-¿Y por qué la amable señorita esta inconsciente en el suelo?-

Trothy Claus miró la escena y frunció el ceño. Ciertamente no se veía del todo bien.

-Eso no importa, debemos seguir con nuestra empresa querido sobrino-

-Por mi propia salud mental no preguntare más tío. Démonos prisa entonces-

-Oye, ¿tan difícil es creer que pueda salir con una jovencita sin dejarla inconsciente?- volvió a fruncir el ceño. –No contestes a eso-

-Supongo que quieres que la llevemos a su casa-

-Supones bien-

-Has lo que quieras-

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Abrió los ojos con pereza ante el cantar de los pajarillos en el alfeizar de su ventana. Se desesperezó del todo y estiró sus cascos intentado quitarse el sueño que aun la invadía. Con una sonrisa risueña saludó a los pajarillos, se bajó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

A medio camino se detuvo de improviso. Su habitación estaba diferente, pocas cosas a decir verdad, pequeños detalles que no había notado hasta este preciso instante. El cuarto era más grande, a pesar de tener el color amarillo canario que a ella le gustaba, las ventanas estaban en diferentes lugares; esta definitivamente no era su habitación.

Voló hacia a ventana, asustada. La imagen del bosque Everfree que siempre tenía en su hogar ahora estaba remplazada por un campo lleno de manzanos. Miró a su lado y encontró un guardarropa donde pudo observar varias prendas que le pertenecían, pero había algo más. Ropa masculina… ¡junto a su ropa había ropa de alguien más! ¡De un macho!... ¡Esta era la habitación de un macho!

Inhalo aire, una y otra vez. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarse. Debía averiguar dónde estaba. No se encontraba a las afueras del bosque, eso era claro.

-… ¿Dónde estoy?- susurró confundida.

-Amor, ya es hora de despertar. Sé que te gusta dormir hasta tarde preciosa, pero si no te levantas no podremos ir a ver ese nuevo zoológico- dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ella pudo ver a un semental de pelaje rojo y crin naranja entrar a la habitación. Se quedó estática ante la imagen. Ver a Big Macintosh avanzando lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro fue algo que su mente no pudo superar del todo.

Sin poder mover un solo musculo fue testigo de cómo Big Macintosh pasó sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándola cariñosamente. Fluttershy sintió un click en su mente y se separó bruscamente del semental ante la mirada de confusión de este.

-… ¿Big… Mac?…- preguntó desconcertada.

Él estaba ahí, mirándola con duda. Luego sonrió y se volvió a acercar paso a paso hacia ella. Paso que el daba ella retrocedía.

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto el preocupado cambiando su semblante.

Ella no supo que contestar, su mente era un completo caos. Big Macintosh la había llamado "amor" y al parecer la quería abrazar de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

"_Es tu deseo, pequeña"_ escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-…¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella.

Big Macintosh la miró preocupado. –¿Te sientes bien amor? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que vivimos en nuestra propia granja desde hace dos años? Desde que confesé mi amor por ti a toda Ponyville, y que juntos fundamos un pequeño albergue para animales necesitados. ¿Acaso no recuerdas?-

Ella quedó estática como una roca. ¿Es que esto era un hermoso sueño? ¿O acaso se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza?... Ellos… ¿estaban casados?

"…_Deseo… deseo conocer lo que es el amor…"_

Debió habérselo imaginado. Esto indudablemente era una ilusión creada por Trothy Claus por haberle rescatado de una manada de gatitos salvajes. Seguramente se encontraba en su casa dormida y arropada o, en el peor de los casos, en el bosque Everfree tirada en el suelo e inconsciente.

Una pequeña y alegre Fluttershy aleteaba en su cabeza, gritando a los cuatro vientos que eso no importaba ahora. Estaba viviendo un hermoso sueño, lo que había deseado su corazón desde hace ya mucho tiempo y que hasta este momento tenía. Un hermoso sueño donde vivía feliz al lado del pony que quería, donde eran felices los dos, sin preocupaciones o problemas y, aunque fuera solo una fantasía… ¿Quién era ella para desaprovecharla? Después de todo, este era su regalo de navidad.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez este era el momento indicado para hacer y decir todo aquello que había deseado.

-…Si… me encuentro bien- susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Big Macintosh asintió con la cabeza y le regaló un beso en la frente, justo como le gustaba hacer y siempre hacia.

-Me alegra que estés feliz preciosa-

Ella volvió a sonrojarse. A pesar de querer vivir esta nueva experiencia, no estaba acostumbrada a tales muestras de afecto, y estos cariños y palabras amorosas, simplemente la volvían, increíblemente feliz.

El día trascurrió incluso mejor de lo que ella había soñado. Descubrió que al lado de Big Macintosh todo era paz y tranquilidad, nada de preocupaciones, nada de apresurarse aquí y allá, no; con él a su lado, todo llegaba cuando debía llegar, y aunque estuviera retrasada la hora de la comida o se hubiera olvidado del paseo al zoológico, simplemente era divertido estar a su lado.

Hacia la tarde recibieron la visita de sus amigas. Y por increíble que pareciera todas y cada una de ellas estaban acompañadas de su respectiva pareja y eso la alegraba mucho, todas habían encontrado esa magia especial que hacía a todos felices.

Todo el día fue alegría, paz y tranquilidad, podría haber considerado ese el día más feliz de su vida. Pero solo era un sueño, única y solamente eso. Ojala y no despertara jamás.

Ya todos se habían retirado hace unos momentos quedando únicamente ellos dos. Y ahora se encontraban así, recostados el uno en el otro frente a la chimenea. Ahí, con su cabeza reclinada en el pecho de Big Macintosh, supo que podía permanecer una eternidad a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Sintió el latir de su corazón acompasado al suyo. Ambos latían al unísono, y aunque fuera un sueño, ambos se pertenecían.

Una lagrima cayó de sus ojos y el la limpio delicadamente.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?-

Ella abrió sus ojos sin mirarle, solo viendo al fuego frente a ella y lamentándose el temido despertar.

-Big Mac… te…tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Por si no puedo decírtelo en el futuro-

-¿De qué hablas amor?-

Ella guardó silencio unos instantes, intentando ordenar las ideas que se revolvían cada vez más y con más ahínco en su cabeza. Tenía que decírselo, porque no sabía si al despertar tendría una oportunidad.

-… te quiero… Y, aunque no lo diga todos los días y a cada hora. Quiero decirte que te quiero, que aprendí a amarte, no, ya sabía que te amaba… pero que solo necesite un día a tu lado para confirmarlo… y… y…-

El la miró callado dándole tiempo a expresar su sentir. La abrazó a el más fuerte, dándole fuerza para continuar todo lo que quería decir.

-…Y que este día a tu lado, ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida-

Big Macintosh no necesitó decir nada más. La besó con tal ahínco, con tal ímpetu que las palabras se volvieron innecesarias para ellos. Él era alguien de pocas palabras y ella era alguien que había aprendido a leer las pequeñas señales. Ambos se entendían.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo encontró observándola, con un brillo que jamás había visto en sus ojos y que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-…¿Qué… que pasa?-

-No pasa nada… es solo que… creo que soy muy feliz- dijo el, y sonrió ampliamente. Ella sonrió en respuesta y volvió a besarlo, deseando sentir de nuevo esa sensación, ese nerviosismo que le recorría la piel y el corazón. Ese nerviosismo que la había hechizado a él, que la había capturado y al que se había vuelto adicta.

Porque su deseo ya se había cumplido. Ahora comprendía lo que se sentía el verdadero amor.

"_Un nerviosismo que te recorre la piel y el corazón. Que te hechiza y te captura, y que jamás te vuelve a dejar… por cuanto tiempo te quede en la tierra."_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia y la oscuridad inundo su visión. ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? ¿Big Mac?

-¿Un… sueño?- susurró.

Bajó la mirada entristecida. Al parecer todo había sido un hermoso sueño, solo una bonita ilusión de su mente haciéndole una jugarreta. Recordó un poco más detrás, cuando conoció a Trothy, ¿también eso habría sido un sueño? Entonces ¿por qué le hizo soñar algo así? ¿Acaso solo jugó con ella?

-Fluttershy, ¿estas dentro?- gritaron en su puerta.

Ella no hizo caso. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, había sido un sueño hermoso, había tocado el paraíso y este le había sido cruelmente arrebatado.

-No quiero salir… no quiero nada-

Una pequeña y dulce melodía se escuchó en la habitación. Fluttershy miró sorprendida al pequeño trenecito que paseaba alrededor de su árbol de navidad. Una pequeña locomotora de color rojo que recorría los rieles en la base de su árbol y que al frente tenía la figura de un unicornio barbudo y barrigón muy conocido para ella.

Fluttershy se acercó despacio creyendo irreal lo que veía. Ella jamás había comprado ese pequeño juguete que ahora adornaba su habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando al final del tren una carta apareció. La tomó entre sus cascos y la abrió con suma delicadeza.

_Querida Fluttershy._

_Espero no estés triste con el regalo que te di._

_Mi regalo para ti, no fue solo un sueño, fue un vistazo a los muchos futuros que tú puedes tener._

_Puede que parezca solo un sueño, pequeña. Pero de ti depende el hacerlo real._

_Tú tienes la suficiente magia en ti para hacer posible todo lo que desees en tu vida._

_Y no necesitas de la magia de nadie más para conseguirlo._

_Y ahora que ya comprendes mi regalo, ¿Por qué no sales a buscar aquello que siempre has deseado?_

_Tu buen amigo, Trothy Claus._

_PD. Perdón por haberte dejado inconsciente._

_PD2. No quiero volver a ver ninguno de esas criaturas infernales en mi vida._

Ahora entendía la razón de su regalo, y se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

-¡Ya voy chicas!- gritó ella, feliz.

Salió de su casa donde fue recibida pos sus amigas en un gran abrazo. Todas la miraron confundidas a lo que ella solo sonrió en respuesta.

-Tuve un sueño maravilloso- fue su única respuesta ganándose una sonrisa de cada una de sus amigas.

Lejos de ahí, sobre la copa de un árbol se encontraba un unicornio barbudo y gordinflón de cálida mirada al lado de un pegaso de pelaje oscuro y ceño fruncido.

Ambos miraban entretenidos la lejana imagen de las chicas, pero más que nada, felices por haber por haber dado uno de los mejores regalos de navidad.

-Tío, eres un tacaño- dijo Rage sonriente mirándolas desde lejos.

Trothy sonrió confidente. –Sobrino, a veces los regalos más valiosos vienen envueltos en misterio, para que así, cuando los abras, te des cuenta de que la felicidad no viene del regalo en sí… sino de lo que viene después de el-

-Claro tío, claro-

"_Porque la felicidad comienza con un sueño, con una ilusión y con el valor de dar un paso adelante"_

"**Un Cuento de Navidad"**

_La Aventura de Fluttershy_

"**Un Simple Deseo"**

**FIN**

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? El tercer cuento tardara un poco porque apenas eh escrito una tercera parte, además esta última semana de diciembre estaré demasiado ocupado. Pero me tomare mi tiempo, ¿vale? Aún queda la aventura de Twilight y si ustedes me logran convencer puede que haga las de las demás e ¡incluso una de Derpy! Jajajajaja.**_

_**Bueno, por ahora me despido porque tengo que seguir trabajando. Espero nos leamos pronto. Cuídense, ¿vale?**_

_**Sin más que decir, solo les pido una última cosa. Lean, disfruten y sean parte de la magia. **_


End file.
